yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/1971-1980
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 1971. || چیست دنیا از خدا غافل بدن || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Ne şaşılacak şey, cihana sığmayan Âdemoğlu, gizlice bir dikenin başında dolaşıp durmakta!|| How long wilt thou be captive to silver and gold?Though thou pour the ocean into thy pitcher,It can hold no more than one day's store. |- | 1972. || نه قماش و نقده و میزان و زن || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Mustafa bir hemdem elde etmek için geldi; “Kellimînî yâ Humeyrâ” dedi.|| The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; |- | 1973. || مال را کز بهر دین باشی حمول || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || “Ey Humeyrâ! Nalı ateşe koyda bu dağ, lâl haline gelsin” buyurdu.|| Only he whose garment is rent by the violence of love Is wholly pure from covetousness and sin. ,. |- | 1974. || نعم مال صالح خواندش رسول || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ , || Humeyrâ kelimesi, müennestir, can da müennesi semâidir. Araplar cana müennes demişlerdir.|| Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness! Thou who healest all our infirmities! |- | 1975. || آب در کشتی هلاک کشتی است || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Fakat canın müenneslikten pervası yok. Çünkü, ruhun ne erkekle bir alakası var, ne kadınla!|| Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness!Who art the physician of our pride and self-conceit! Who art our Plato and our Galen! |- | 1976. || آب اندر زیر کشتی پشتی است || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Müzekkerden de yükselir, müennesten de. Bu, kurudan yaştan meydana gelen ruh (-u hayvanî) değildir ki.|| Love exalts our earthly bodies to heaven, And makes the very hills to dance with joy! : |- | 1977. || چونک مال و ملک را از دل براند || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Bu can, ekmekten kuvvetlenen, yahut kâh şöyle, kâh böyle bir hale gelen can değildir.|| O Iover, 'twas love that gave life to Mount Sinai, 4 When "it quaked, and Moses fell down in a swoon." , |- | 1978. || زان سلیمان خویش جز مسکین نخواند || Bu ruh hoşluk verir, hoştur, hoşluğun ta kendisidir. Ey maksadına erişmek için vesilelere baş vuran! Hoş olmayan, insanı hoş bir hale getiremez.|| Did my Beloved only touch me with his lips, I too, like the flute, would burst out in melody . |- | 1979. || کوزه سربسته اندر آب زفت || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Sen şekerden tatlı bir hale gelsen bile o tat bazen senden gidiverir, bu mümkündür.|| But he who is parted from them that speak his tongue, Though he possess a hundred voices, is perforce dumb. , |- | 1980. || از دل پر باد فوق آب رفت || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Fakat fazla vefakârlık sebebiyle tamamen şeker olursan buna imkân yoktur. Nasıl olurda şekerden tat ayrılır, imkânı var mı?|| When the rose has faded and the garden is withered, The song of the nightingale is no longer to be heard. :